An Ocean Between
by Rosaceae
Summary: Link, lovesick for Marin, decides to embark on a voyage to find her, but peril ensues as the ocean holds its many suprises. Not to mention one of his shipmates is someone from the life and love he left behind. Link/Marin...Link/?
1. Sailor's Warning

Well, I thought about it...and I thought about it...AND I thought about it...and I decided to write a chaptered story. It'll be a lot longer than my usual cheese-o fics, but this one is short. I'm a Link/Zelda shipper so don't worry, just wait and see in the story! Anyway, PLEASE read and review! Thanks~*~*~

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. -_-

  
  


An Ocean Between Ch I: Sailor's Warning

  
  


Adagio waters softly penetrated the cool stillness of the virgin dawn, becoming distinct against the rising calamity of a new day. An array of warm light saturated the yielding sky as the remnant stars lingered faintly in the faded niches of the brightening canopy. Like the crystalline beads of sentimental dew dappling the bleached petals upon a withering rose, they were reluctant to return once more into the confining shadows of space. The sky bled freely the life of reds and oranges as though its vein pulsed rapidly with the elixir of the rainbows.

The gentle waters nibbled hungrily at the feeble wharf, filling and emptying from the shallow crater of every ivory barnacle as the sea would repeatedly rise and fall. Gold trim thinly contoured the crowns of every smooth ripple as it brightly reflected the luminance of the newborn sunrise. The earth, still slumbering amongst ebony shadows, deeply contrasted with the passionate glow of the sun's daily rebirth, as the merging of day and night, of dark and light, began on the horizon.

Amongst the awakening of the renewed morning, an indefinite silhouette distinguished himself against the obscure tree line, surrounded by a disheartened solitude. He stood, unmoving, bathing in the rays of darkness and concealing himself from the streams of the radiant sunshine. He was as solid as the day yet as quiet as the dawn. The swiftly growing sunlight began to outline the man's masculine body as it began to reveal the build of a young adult wearing a drab tunic. By the ocean's salty breath, it's color had been faded, holding only traces of forest green. The sheath on his worn leather belt had once carried a legendary blade that now lay to a peaceful rest in the exalted Temple of Time. The tattered sheath now only held a mere rusty saber, worn and unused. The people called him Link, although they only whispered it now, because heros die hard, and legends fall quick.

To hear the notes of a maiden's sweet song hidden among the ocean breeze was all he would hearken to. To see the maiden's azure eyes through the ashen sea was all he would frantically search for. And to feel the soft strands of crimson hair through his calloused hands was all he would reach at. His deep blue eyes grew vibrant as he pleaded in a deep raspy voice. 

"Marin..."

Then nothing. Silence. 

Because of the quickening expanse of the sun upon the bay, Link immediately grew restless, ready again to escape the shafts of cheerful light. He briskly turned around, leaving the haven that he would return to again and again every morning and created a pandemonium as he made his way down the dock. Already, the fishermen were about, actively hauling in the night's catch. Their clamor filled the clearing air as they discussed tales about fish of gigantic proportions and of the well known ghosts of pirates. Finally, a cheery song sprung into the throats of every sailor, shattering any hope of a peaceful morning. The hollow sound of footsteps on woods resounded down the quay as Link finally achieved the end, thankful for escape. As he ambled onto the sand, the seamen's eyes began to follow and their hoarse singing began to quiet. 

A moment of silence prevailed, perhaps out of respect, perhaps out of wonder. One sailor in particular seemed deep in thought as the young man crossed his view. Consternation spread itself across his face, creasing his dark leathery features. Finally, he shook his head in disappointment.

"Ah, poor lad, he seems burdened of a deep loss. I wonders why he keeps coming back ev'ry morn." One sailor said as he tossed a tangled net back into the boat.

"Ai, that chap is melancholy, in and out. Methinks him crazy, loony to all ends." Another one said as he shook a fish to express his point.

"Nay, you're both mistook, that boy is lovesick. You can see it in his eyes. It's frustration." Said the man with the dark leathery features.

As they all scrutinized Link closely, a dismal hamper filled the air. Each sailor frowned, pervaded by helpless sympathy, as the figure became only a mirage on the horizon. One fisherman looked to the sunrise, a countenance of concern on his face, as he closely observed the reds and oranges of the heavens begin to fade into blue.

_Red skies at morning, sailors' warning._

__A storm was coming.

  
  


-Rosaceae

  
  


Ok ok it's short but I'd like plenty of reviews. They mean a lot to me!!! This is only the first chapter and the shortest one at that. More to come! Bye!

  
  



	2. An Awaited Escape

a/n: *grits teeth* O...k....I've finally finished the 2nd chapter, so if you haven't already, read the

first chapter. Pwetty Pwease review? It's kinda pitiful when I write something and only get 4

reviews, and that's on a good day, although I appreciate those who do review.

  
  


Disclaimer: I'm unlucky enough to not own Zelda.

  
  


Drum roll please! Ba baba baaa! And now, our feature presentation...

  
  


An Ocean Between Ch. II An Awaited Escape

  
  


Like the crescendo of an approaching melody, the birds of Hyrule twittered and sang

whole-heartedly to the sun's motherly countenance as her light steadily invaded the fairy-tale

kingdom. The Market Place became alive with morning vendor activities as the shopkeepers

dutifully and happily opened their humble doors to the public. By the sun's growing warmth, the

sand of the Market Place became hot by the touch as bare feet scuffled hurriedly against the

grains. The drawbridge creaked and moaned as its gaping mouth opened into Hyrule Field,

crossing the babbling moat. Another day had begun in Hyrule.

But for Link, the day had already ended.

From returning home to his tree house, he could still taste the salty air of the harbor. Link

was surprisingly comforted by the bitterness on his tongue, as it reminded him of the ocean, of

her. And everyday that taste would grow stronger, more distinct, until today, when it grew

overpowering. A peculiar emotion had rooted itself deep within Link's heart, it was a feeling of

anticipation. It had been so terribly long since the you man had felt anything save a sickening

emptiness. It was unusually exciting for Link, because the reason for this new feeling was totally

irrelevant to his knowledge. But it was more rewarding than feeling nothing at all.

* * * 

Zelda sat at the long breakfast table, staring down the expanse of the wooden carvings,

annoyed by the incessant chattering of her servants as they repeatedly pampered her. She lazily

leaned back in her small throne, scratching her smooth chin in deep though. Her brow furrowed

as one of her attendants meekly approached the intimidating princess.

"My lady, dost thou wish to hear the news of the morning?" The servant pleaded pitifully

with her large eyes.

"Proceed then." Zelda seemed uninterested as she began to toy indifferently with the

chair's fine moldings.

"Yes my lady, Zora's Fountain has reported a shortage of mackerel in their waters, and

they have requested..."

Zelda pertly cut in.

"The shipments have already been sent."

"Of course my lady, hast thou heard of the Goron's newfound supply of..."

Once more Zelda finished her sentence.

"Iron? The palace has already placed an order this morning." 

The attendant began trembling with fear, afraid that the princess would have her head for

her insolence. In a final attempt for redemption of past failures, the servant leaned forward with a

glint in her eye, anticipating Zelda's reply.

"Then of course, you highness has caught wind that all the ships of Hyrule's harbor are

setting sail today for the Great Hunt?" Zelda's eyes widened in realization.

A respectful silence captured the large hall as the princess rose swiftly from her throne,

eying every servant with hidden surprise. Her eyes questioned every attendant as each one

responded in a nervous nod. Zelda left the immense table, pacing quickly and quietly to the

passageway in which she had entered earlier that morning. She reluctantly stopped, turning

slightly to her pursuing servants, immediately ceasing their chase. Zelda shot out an undeniable

command that no one could ignore, lest they should lose their head.

"Send for Impa. Bring her to my bed chambers immediately."

As she turned around the corner, her demanding voice echoed loudly down the Imperial

Hall, startling the servants.

"Time is of the essence."

* * *

The Great Hunt was perhaps the most celebrated event in all of Hyrule. It was marked by

the changing of the winds. People would flock from all ends of the kingdom, fighting for

vacancies at inns and useless trinkets in the market. For the innkeepers and shopkeepers, the

Great Hunt was the time of the year in which they waited impatiently for. The profits would

skyrocket in those few months in which the winds had changed their direction to the west. 

Gerudos would be at peace with the Kakarikans, the Zoras and Gorons would enter the Imperial

City arm in arm, and the Kokiri were able to leave the forests safely. The Great Hunt brought the

people of Hyrule together in a rejoice of treasures that were to be found.

Ship after ship left Hyrule's harbor in a mass of white and brown sails to return in only

three months to flaunt their bountiful treasures to the public. Sadly enough, some fleets never

returned at all. Each ship sought a different treasure, be it gold or diamonds, silk or spice. They

return either rich with fortunes, or they return baring nothing at all. The Great Hunt was merely a

game of chance, in which death could be the dire consequence.

An outsider would ignorantly perceive this celebration as completely nonsensical. But for

the people and creatures of Hyrule, the heart of their country ran rich with the blood of this

occasion. It was widely believed that the mother of all treasure lay yet to be discovered.

Perhaps this was to be the year...

* * *

Confusing Link dearly, his heart rang with laughter and joy, racking his body with an

unknown emotion. What was so special about today that had made his confining barrier from the

rest of the world crumble? He inhaled the sweet air of the summer as the bitter taste of salt was

dissolved. But there was something peculiar about this air, this day. He noticed a small blossom

of a flower, fallen to the ground. The warm air was blowing the bud in an unfamiliar way.

The winds had changed.

His calloused hands began trembling with anticipating excitement as his eyes began darting to and fro. Link whisked away into his tree house, creating a calamity of ruckus as he stumbled over his table. Searching frantically for his cedar chest, Link became distressed to see that it was locked.

"The key...the key..." Link mumbled as he began writhing his hands. _Where was it?_

Looking down in realization, our hero annoyingly discovered that the small skeleton key had been precariously strung across a leather cord around his neck.

He sighed.

Link made a mad dash to the chest as the key fumbled in his fingers. Finally achieving success, he slowly opened the chest, afraid of its contents. Lying sheathed and untouched, there rested a weapon in which Link was apprehensive of using. It was not the Master Sword, for Link had retired that blade years ago. But Link was terrified. Terrified of a thing that could never harm him, his own sword. Another blade meant more heartless fighting for Link. To handle a sword meant to engage in battle, and Link was not ready for battle, nor shall he be ever again.

Reluctantly, Link extracted the sword from the chest which was rich with the aroma of cedar. He slammed the trunk in a cloud of dust, coughing. The blade seemed to gleam with joy, having lay dormant for years of loneliness, it had awaited for the birth of a new adventure. Its razor edge looked hungry for blood, for death. Was it the saber that yearned to kill, or was it Link? Disregarding the thought, Link attached the sword to his leather belt.

A burlap sack lay concealed under his bed, becoming the home of many creatures over the years. Link's brawny arm shot under the cot, patting the floor in search of his bag. Feeling the soft and worn fabric of the satchel, he snatched it up and began filling it with clothes and other necessities. He would probably never have a use of the things he brought, but Link always believed in being prepared. 

Today was the day, he would set sail with the fleets, become a sailor himself. Today he would begin his long awaited search for Marin. Today he was leaving Hyrule, perhaps forever.

Today, the Great Hunt would begin.

* * *

Her immense carven doors moaned as an unsure voice squeaked:

"Your highness, Impa."

A stately woman entered the chambers, bringing with her an air of justice, of honor. She stopped before the princess, who had been impatiently pacing her room for too long. 

"Your highness." Grumbled Impa.

"Impa." Zelda's eyes became filled with amusement. Impa was in a bad mood. "Tis a fine day, is it not?" 

Impa growled. "It shall be the better when it is over, your highness."

"It shall be of the better when the ships set sail. The winds have changed, Impa."

Impa's eyes widened in shock as her memory raced back to a conversation she had with Zelda many months ago...

~Flashback~

"It would be a better time than any, Impa. You know that." The princess eyed her attendant knowingly.

"Yes, but...it is still...too dangerous." Impa stumbled over her words as she tried to conjure up a reason why Zelda should not set sail. 

"The remaining season is filled with deadly winds, it is hard even for the fishermen to bring in their catch. The Great Hunt is the _only_ time. I will be able to sail upon one of those ships. I will be able to escape! During the celebration, it will be hard to notice I have left." Zelda began pleading. "I can not stay here, there is nothing for me. I need to find the life that suits me."

"Are you saying that you would forfeit _everything_? Your family? Your high stature? The only life you have known?!"

Zelda's eyes began to sparkle mischievously.

"Everything, Impa, _everything_." 

~End Flashback~

"Everything has been arranged, all that is needed now is departure." Said Zelda.

"So, your highness, this is it?" Impa's eyes were clouded with sadness.

"It is, Impa. Hyrule has no use for me now. Perhaps some other land will."

"Very well, your highness. I suppose there is no use trying to prevent you from going, is there?" Impa tried to hide her sorrow.

"I am afraid not."

"Then this is farewell, your highness?"

"Yes, Impa, it is." Zelda turned around, hiding her tears. She began to walk to the door. "And Impa?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"You can just call me Zelda."

"Of course. Zelda." Impa smiled.

In a flurry of petticoats and tears, Zelda leapt onto Impa, embracing her for all her worth. Impa had been like a mother to the princess, always being there in time of need. Impa choked back her tears as Zelda cried them freely.

"Chin up, Zelda. A princess never cries."

"No, a sailor never cries." Zelda winked at Impa and began backing away towards her open window. Still maintaining a theatrical performance, Zelda performed the trick that she had once learned as Sheik. 

In a cloud of smoke, she disappeared.

  
  


-Rosaceae

  
  


Alrighty then. If you like it, your reviews would be wonderful. If you hate it, well then you can kiss my a...no just kidding, actually your criticism would be appreciated as well. 

* * *

_Still maintaining a theatrical performance, Rosaceae performed the trick that she had never learned._

_In a cloud of smoke, she blew up. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
